Underground
Underground is an Objective and Stopwatch map. Attacking teams must destroy the Extactor Fan Controls and Pump Controls. Overview On the day of the actual Dirty Bomb event, this station was used as an evacuation center. Then a morgue. Then a CDA control center as they built the containment wall sealing off the contaminated zone. And now there's some kind of archive in lower levels. Shame if it got flooded, and all that evidence erased, eh? Mission Destroy the Fan Control Room Attackers must get inside the Fan Control Room and plant C4 to complete the objective. There are four entrances to the Objective (Roof, front, North door, South door.) Once the C4 explodes, the Attackers move down the escalators to the next Objective Destroy the Pump Controls Attackers, once fought down the escalators, must plant C4 on the Pump Controls. There are many ways to approach the objective, (Elevator, Barrier Generator room, Gas Tunnel, Middle Section.) If the C4 explodes, the match is over and the Attackers win. Secondary Objectives North Generator This Generator must be blown by C4 or other forms of damage to open the North Door. However, it can be repaired by the Defenders team quite easily, so watch out! (Will Close the door back) South Generator This Generator must be blown by C4 or other forms of damage to open the South Door. However, it can be repaired by the Defenders team quite easily, so watch out! (Will Close the door back) Pump Room Generator This Generator must be constructed to open the Gas Tunnel, an extra path to the final Objective to make the Attackers have an advantage. However, this Secondary Objective, like all others, can be destroyed by C4 or other forms of damage. (Will release Gas back into the Tunnel, so run if you're inside when it's shut down!) Side Room Generator This Generator must be constructed to close the barriers, giving the Attackers an upper hand and delaying the time it takes for Defenders to reach the Objective, forcing them to go on the side door or along the pump near the Objective. This Secondary Objective, like all others, can be destroyed by C4 or other forms of damage. (Will open barriers) Tips & Tricks General * You can practice Underground in offline mode by loading it via the console with "switchlevel OBJ_CanaryWharf". ** The console is opened by using the ~ (tilda) key. * Mercs with air support abilities isn't very helpful as most of the map's objectives are covered. * Mercs with explosives and shotguns are better on the second objective than on first objective. Attacking * To push to the First objective, it is beneficial to destroy the North generator, as it will give complete cover to snipers and is near to one of the ammo dispensers. ** When moving to balcony, be aware that Stokers may block you and use his Molotov to kill you. ** Avoiding fights in the North train/rack is nearly impossible as there is no cover. ** Mercs with shotguns will easily win a fight as the tight corridor cannot provide much cover and strafing area. * When moving to Second objective, using the elevator is the easiest way to bypass enemies at middle while flanking them, creating an easy distraction for your team to move on to middle. ** At Middle, it is the most beneficial to take over the barriers generator as it can block out most places for the defenders to reach the controls. ** When the team is taking over generator, having an engineer sneakily plant C4 can divert enemies from protecting the generator and possibly win the round. ** Gas tunnels are better for snipers to snipe there as there are plenty of cover for snipers to peak. * The gas pump being out in the middle is unfavorable as there is no cover to hide behind. Defending * On first objective, tail is a good place for Snipers to watch over the Objective (Partly) and pick off any approachers of the South Door or front side of the Objective. Trivia * The map was originally called Canary Wharf as that was the name of the first building attackers planted the bomb in. **There is an actual train station at Canary Wharf, even though this map is likely an imagination of the train station as it is still in construction. * An edited version of underground is used in the E3 "scrubs" trailer, but instead of Jackal destroying the servers, they have to hijack and collect Kira's Obital laser controller. References More Category:Map